Receiver-type hitches are commonly used to secure a trailer to a vehicle or used in bicycle racks or ski racks. Receiver-type hitches typically include a receiver tube and a ball mount that can be placed into and removed from the receiver tube. The ball mount has a shank having a generally square cross-section that fits within the receiver tube. A pin is then inserted through the tube and shank to lock the ball mount to the tube. The receiver tube is slightly larger than the shank to promote engagement with the ball mount shank. As a result, however, the hitch tends to rattle as the shank selectively engages the inside walls of the receiver tube. Accordingly, various devices have been proposed to eliminate the rattling.
One known device includes a square collar having a square opening for receiving the tube. The collar slides over the end of the receiver tube and is attached to the tube with three bolts. The collar has a portion that extends outwardly from the end of the receiver tube. The shank is received through the collar's extended portion and the tube. A threaded member, which is turned by a knob, extends through the collar extension. The threaded member is used to apply a lateral force to the shank to force the portion in the tube against the side of the receiver tube, preventing movement of the shank within the tube. Installing such a device can be time-consuming, however, because it requires insertion of three bolts and manual adjustment of the threaded member. Accordingly, there is a need for a trailer hitch assembly that has fewer parts for quicker, more efficient installation and adjustment.